Cazando al elfo
by Azaak S
Summary: Un elfo rubio, una elfa morena, la elfa busca al elfo, ¿lo encontrará? Sumary completo en el interior... AntiMari-sues, sed bienvenidas
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

**Sumary completo:**

Un elfo rubio.

Una elfa morena.

Él se fue a cumplir su deber.

Ella se hartó de esperar y salió a buscarlo.

¿Lo encontrará?

¿Podrá superar los obstáculos del camino para reunirse con él?

¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

AntiMari-sues, aunque no lo parezca, bienvenidas.

* * *

Nuestra historia se centra en las andanzas de una joven elfa llamada Arian, a quien todos llamaban Ary. Era una joven de estatura media, piel morena, delgada, cabello castaño y ojos gris-verdoso. Apenas tenía setecientos años, pero se lanzó directa a la aventura cuando se hartó de esperar la vuelta de su amado. Antes de eso, ella era feliz en el Bosque Negro. Vivía con sus padres, salía a divertirse con sus amigos y disfrutaba de la compañía de su amado elfo rubio. El padre del joven no se oponía a la relación, tampoco los padres de Ary, pues...¿cómo poner pegas cuando tu hija consigue enamorar al príncipe del reino?

Pero el príncipe partió a Rivendel para entregar un mensaje de extrema importancia. Partió prometiendo volver. Ary se entristeció, pero su príncipe iba a volver pronto, así que no se dejó llevar por la amargura y esperó con paciencia. Cuando llegó el comunicado de que su amado elfo había decidido formar parte de la Compañía del Anillo, que debía destruir el Anillo Único de Sauron, nuestra querida Ary se entristeció aún más y temió por la vida de su príncipe, pero siguió esperando pacientemente...seis meses...nueve meses...un año...un año y medio...dos años...dos años y medio...Fue entonces cuando se le agotó la paciencia. La guerra había terminado ya, pero el príncipe no volvía. Ary decidió que lo mejor era traerlo ella a casa y salió...a la caza del elfo.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno, pues este es el principio de una nueva historia. Espero que os guste y si no...pues no leais XD ¿Reviews?


	2. 1 El inicio de la caza

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de la caza**

Ary paseaba por la orilla del río, enfadada y triste. Faltaban cinco horas para que terminase el plazo que le había concedido a Legolas para regresar. En el fondo no perdía la esperanza de que su querido príncipe apareciese a lomos de su caballo, cansado pero sonriente, la tomase entre sus brazos y...

Suspiró, era poco probable que eso sucediese. No era imposible, nada hay que sea imposible, pero si tras año y medio de finalizada la guerra contra Sauron aún no había vuelto, ¿qué posibilidad había de que apareciese en ese momento? Casi ninguna.

Regresó a su casa al anochecer. Faltaban sólo tres horas para la medianoche, para que el tiempo se agotase Apenas pudo cenar y luego, tras dejarse caer en su cama, le costó entrar en el dulce mundo de los sueños. Sabía que los guardias la avisarían si él regresaba durante la noche, pero no pudo si no sentirse inquieta ante la idea de cerrar los ojos volves a repetir noche, busca alternativa esa velada. Al fin lo logró.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin se levantó de la cama tras el quinto aviso de su madre y tras tragar el desayuno sin tener noción alguna de lo que hacía, salió disparada hacia los guardias. Estaba nerviosa. Ardía en deseos de oír que su elfo había vuelto ya, que había llegado durante la noche preguntando por su amada y que la estaba esperando en el palacio del rey.

El corazón le decía que había vuelto.

Una vez que llegó a donde los guardias estaban, se dirigió a Erán, que era su primo tercero por parte del padre de la abuela de su madre. Tuvo que sortear a los demás guardias, mientras ellos la miraban burlonamente. Pero Ary no les prestaba atención, por lo que ya podían estar haciéndole todo tipo de gestos obscenos, que ella seguía tan tranquila. Por fin localizó a su primo y casi corrió hasta él. Tropezó con un cubo, cayó al suelo, pero eso no la detuvo... a los cinco segundos estaba al lado de Erán.

–Buenos días Erán –saludó Ary.

–Buenos son, en verdad –afirmó él. –¿Sucede algo? Pareces muy agitada –preguntó, aunque ya sabía lo que sucedía. No había día que la joven Ary no acudiese con la misma pregunta.

–¿Hay alguna nueva para mí? –le preguntó ella esperanzada.

–Lo siento Ary, pero no hay ninguna nueva que pueda interesarte –le confesó el elfo, mientras se alejaba un poco, temeroso de su reacción. Ary era muy dada a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

"...te has vuelto a equivocar...¡corazón estúpido!..."

–¡Oh! Está bien, no pasa nada –dijo ella, con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. Luego, sin previo aviso, se puso a gritar al cielo. –¡Legolas Hojaverde, te juro que te encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida! Y cuando lo haga...¡te ataré a un árbol, te azotaré y te cortaré el pelo hasta dejarte calvo! ¡Los orcos a mi lado te van a parecer tiernas y dulces ovejas!

Y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, al tiempo que lanzaba una risa demoníaca, dejando a todos los que se cruzaban con ella asustados.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, cierto elfo rubio sintió un escalofrío...

[– – –]

Revisó su equipaje por última vez. En su macuto llevaba: dos mudas de ropa, comida para varios meses, dos antorchas pequeñas, cinco navajas, tres yescas, tres pedernales, hojas de papel, diez lápices, un par de libros, cuatro cantimploras, un peine, tres jabones, dos mantas, dos cuerdas, una tijera, un abrigo, un par de botas, un retrato de su familia, un retrato de su elfo, su flauta, algunas partituras, pinturas, una cacerola pequeña, un plato de barro, dos tenedores, dos cucharas, especies, sal.

Añadió también una bufanda, dos pares de guantes, una red, varias gomas del pelo, unas piedras, una honda, ocho mapas distintos, cuatro pañuelos de tela, hierbas curativas, vendas, un amuleto, unos cuantos palos, algo de paja seca, dos bolsas de dinero, una capa, un martillo pequeño, clavos, cuatro herraduras, unos grilletes y unas tiras de cuero. Asintió con la cabeza. Prefería viajar ligera de equipaje.

Se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, de seda color verde con encajes hechos a mano, y se puso un pantalón corto de tela marrón, una camiseta de asas color tierra, un chaleco de cuero negro y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Después se ciñó sus dos espadas largas a la cintura del pantalón por la parte trasera, se ató dos dagas al muslo izquierdo, dos puñales al derecho, metió ocho cuchillas en cada una de las botas, enganchó un látigo al pantalón por la parte derecha, una cadena rematada en una cuchilla a la parte izquierda.

Puso a modo de cinturón una cuerda con estrellas arrojadizas enganchadas, colgó cruzando su espalda su carcaj y su arco, y metió con las flechas una espada corta y un hacha pequeña. Meditó entre llevar también un par de cuchillos de cocina, pero finalmente lo descartó. No le apetecía nada llevar mucho peso encima. Se echó una capa por encima y salió de la casa, donde sus padres la esperaban para despedirla.

–Arian, cielo, quizás deberías esperar unos días más –dijo tímidamente su madre. –O unos años –añadió por lo bajo.

–No pienso esperar ni un segundo más –declaró ella obstinadamente. –Iré a buscarlo y lo traeré, aunque tenga que arrastrarlo de vuelta.

–Está bien –accedió el padre. –Pero al menos, ya que vas a buscar al príncipe, podrías pedirle al rey que te acompañen un par de guardias. No tengo duda alguna de que lo permitirá. Al fin y al cabo, eres la pareja de su hijo.

–Partiré sola, llevar a alguien conmigo solo retrasaría mi viaje –replicó Ary molesta. –No soy una niña, padre. Sé cuidarme. Erán me ha estado entrenando todos estos años para poder usar cualquier arma. Y estoy bien armada –añadió, mientras dejaba ver a su familia su arsenal.

–Es...obvio que lo estás –dijo su padre tras mirar asombrado las armas de su "inocente" niña. –No vamos a conseguir hacerte entrar en razón, por lo que, al menos, acepta llevar mi caballo. Es el más rápido de los que tenemos y estaré un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Fire está contigo.

–Eso haré, padre –dijo Ary.

Dicho eso, se dirigió al establo de la casa para coger a Fire. Era un macho de color negro con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente. Era el más grande y rápido que su familia tenía, y estaba acostumbrado a los viajes largos. Ary hubiese preferido llevarse a su fiel caballo, Night, pero era muy joven y no tenía experiencia en viajes más allá del lago. Ensilló a Fire con calma. Después, cogió las alforjas, se las puso, y repartió su equipaje en ellas, para equilibrar el peso que iba a soportar el caballo, que no era poco. Se despidió de su caballo y salió del establo a paso lento.

Dio una vuelta de despedida al jardín, plagado de rosales y margaritas. Luego, volvió a donde sus padres aún esperaban. Unos amigos de la familia se habían acercado hasta la casa, para decirle adiós a la joven. Estaban formando un corro alrededor de sus padres, preguntando sin cesar. Ary suspiró y se dirigió allí.

–Padre, madre, parto ya –anunció Ary en voz alta.

–Ten cuidado hija, y vuelve pronto –dijo su madre al borde de las lagrimas abrazándola. –Estaremos esperando tu regreso.

–Volveré tan pronto haya encontrado a Legolas, madre –prometió ella. –Y lo traeré conmigo –añadió sonriendo.

–No tengo duda alguna de eso Arian. Mas recuerda, no debes obligar a una persona a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad –dijo su padre solemnemente. –Que mi bendición te acompañe. Ojalá tus pasos sean afortunados. Ve...y vuelve pronto.

–Gracias padre –lo abrazó conmovida. –Volveré –prometió.

Se montó en el caballo y se alejó lentamente por las calles del pueblo, sin mirar atrás. Luego, tras unos segundos de silencio, paró el caballo y miró al cielo. Estaba despejado. Sonrió y luego gritó la que, probablemente, fuese la frase que todos recordarían siempre que alguien hablara de ella.

–¡Legolas Hojaverde, voy a convertirte en el primer elfo calvo de la historia!

Y partió al galope hacia la espesura del Bosque negro, dejando tras de si a un grupo de elfos conmocionados.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, cierto elfo rubio sintió otro escalofrío...

[– – –]

Habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que se había adentrado en el bosque...y ya se había perdido. Resignada, se detuvo en el mismo claro por el que ya había pasado tres veces. Sabía que había recorrido unas quince millas en la dirección correcta, pero luego se había alejado del sendero unos metros para rodear un tronco caído sobre él, encontrándose con que el sendero ya no estaba cuando trató de volver a él. Había vuelto sobre sus pasos, consiguiendo perderse más si cabía. Se sentó en la hierba, con el mapa del bosque ante ella, pero sin poder encontrar el punto en el que se había detenido. Le dio vueltas y más vueltas, sin resultado. Tras la centésima quinta vuelta, se dio cuenta de que ese mapa no era del Bosque Negro. Enfadada consigo misma, lo arrojó a la alforja y buscó el correcto. Lo había sacado y estaba trazando una ruta, cuando escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, proveniente de los árboles.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó mirando hacia ese lugar. Guardó el mapa rápidamente y se preparó para salir al galope. Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. –¿Hola?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Estaba subida ya al caballo cuando, de entre los árboles, surgió una gran pata fina y peluda. A Ary no le hizo falta ver más para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. En el Bosque Negro vivían arañas gigantes, que eran muy poco amables con los viajeros que cruzaban sus dominios. Ary había tenido la esperanza de no toparse con ellas, ya que odiaba las arañas, pero al parecer su suerte la había abandonado ese día. Mientras se alejaba a galope tendido, oyó claramente como la araña comenzaba a perseguirla. Y también como se le unían dos más. Desesperada, trató de seguir la ruta que había trazado para encontrar el camino, aunque era difícil teniendo tres arañas a la zaga dispuestas a comerla que ganaban terreno, aún teniendo que esquivar los árboles, gracias a sus enormes patas. Mientras, en su cabeza discutía consigo misma como salir de aquel enredo en el que se hallaba.

"Las arañas tienen miedo al fuego, estúpida. Usa las antorchas, que para algo las tienes" le recriminó su subconsciente.

"¿Y cómo las enciendo? ¿Soplando? ¡No puedo pararme a usar las yescas!" le replicó.

"Ups, es verdad...en ese caso...¡CORRE!"

"¡¿Qué crees que hago?! ¡¿Bailar la conga?!"

"Podrías intentarlo, igual les gusta tu forma de bailar y te dejen ir..."sugirió su conciencia.

"¡Oh, cállate!" pidió desesperada a su voz mental.

Las arañas la persiguieron durante aproximadamente media hora. Luego se fueron, quizás rindiéndose o quizás para tenderle una trampa más adelante, no podía saberlo. Suspiró algo aliviada. Detuvo el caballo y tomó tierra con precaución, mirando a su alrededor con una mano en la empuñadura de una de sus dagas. Tras asegurarse que no le iba a salir una araña de ninguna parte, volvió a tomar el mapa de la alforja. Lo extendió en el suelo y se sentó, cogiendo un lápiz para marcar la ruta en el mapa y no perderse de nuevo. Le costó localizar el lugar donde se hallaba, pero por fin logró encontrar la ruta más corta para salir del bosque, y dirigirse a las Montañas Nubladas. De momento, su plan era dirigirse a la Comarca, donde vivía Frodo Bolsón, el que había destruido el anillo. Él quizás supiera algo de Legolas.

Para cuando consiguió salir del bosque, había pasado una semana. Se había perdido cinco veces más, aún usando el mapa. También se había encontrado otras tantas veces con las arañas...pero no desfalleció. Tenía su objetivo muy claro: dejar calvo a...ejem...encontrar a Legolas y traerlo de vuelta a casa.

Una vez que salió de esa trampa mortal (para ella), se dirigió hacia las Montañas Nubladas, cruzando por donde hiciese falta: caminos, montañas, ríos, propiedades privadas...dejando a su paso una estela de destrucción y campesinos furiosos que reclamaban sus destrozos. Ary los ignoraba por completo.

Cuando llegó al pie de la montaña era casi de noche y decidió esperar al día siguiente para cruzarla. Se tumbó a dormir tranquilamente soñando con formas de torturar a un elfo, sin saber que en las sombras unos seres la observaban con codicia...

[– – –]

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de allí, Legolas caminaba inquieto de un lado otro de su habitación, sintiéndose amenazado por dios sabía qué. Aragorn, que pasaba por allí, escucho los pasos nerviosos y entró a ver que sucedía.

–¿Qué te inquieta amigo? –le preguntó al elfo, cuando lo vio desenfundar un arma y darse la vuelta asustado.

–Noto como si una sombra malvada se cerniese sobre mi –respondió Legolas intranquilo.

–La guerra ya ha pasado, no hay más sombras en el horizonte –lo tranquilizó el rey.

–Tal vez tengas razón –murmuró no muy convencido el elfo.

Aragorn se fue y Legolas se tumbó en la cama. Después de unos segundos, volvió a sentir un escalofrío (coincidiendo con el sueño de Ary de atarlo a una roca y tirarlo a un volcán). Se levantó y retomó sus paseos nocturnos...

* * *

**N/A:** he aquí el primer capítulo oficial de la historia (el otro era el prólogo XD) Espero que os guste. Los reviews son bienvenidos, ayudan a la inspiración, dan ganan de continuar las historias, animan al escritor a subir antes...un sinfín de cosas más, asi que...dejad reviews... por favor.


	3. 2 La elfa y los orcos

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La elfa y los orcos**

Ary se despertó en una celda fría y húmeda. No recordaba cómo ni cuando había llegado allí. Se levantó del sucio y duro camastro en el que estaba tendida y se acercó a los barrotes para estudiar el lugar. Era una caverna muy antigua. El musgo cubría las paredes. Muchas telarañas colgaban del techo...con sus respectivas arañas. Había piedras sueltas en el suelo, algunas de las cuales pertenecían al techo.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –preguntó Ary. Su voz resonó en la caverna. No obtuvo respuesta. –Si hay alguien que me responda –exigió.

Escuchó unos pasos pesados dirigirse hacia ella. Un orco entró en su campo de visión. Caminaba pesadamente, llevando una bandeja de comida mohosa. Era un ser muy deforme. Su piel parecía carne humana quemada, pero con un tufo a montaña de cuerpos en descomposición en medio de una ciénaga. Sólo llevaba puesto encima una especie de taparrabos, que por suerte era lo bastante largo para que a la joven no le diese más asco del que ya sentía.

–Silencio, elfa –ordenó el orco con voz gutural.

–No –replicó ella.

–Si.

–No.

–Si.

–No.

–Si.

–No.

–Si.

–No.

Así discutiendo estaban, cuando aparecieron seis orcos más, completamente enfadados.

–¡Cállate ya mujer! –le gritó el que parecía el jefe.

–¡¿Cómo osas gritarle a una inocente y delicada dama?! –exclamó Ary ofendida. –¡Te arrancaré la cabeza con los barrotes de la celda y luego haré que te la comas!

El jefe orco la miró extrañado.

–No puedo comerme la cabeza si me la arrancas porque entonces no estaría vivo y tampoco tendría boca para comer –razonó él, demostrando algo de inteligencia, de la que los orcos solían carecer, la cual lo había convertido sin duda en líder.

–¡Oh! Es verdad... –dijo pensativamente Ary. –¡¿Cómo osas humillar a una dama?! –volvió a gritar. –¿Acaso no te han educado? A una dama se la trata con respeto y dignidad. A una dama no se la encierra ni se le grita. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy yo? Soy la novia del gran príncipe Legolas, que algún día se convertirá en mi marido y yo en su esposa y juntos reinaremos en el Bosque Negro. Llevaremos al pueblo hacia una época de prosperidad eterna y tendremos dos hijos y dos hijas, que se casaran y tendrán cada uno dos hijos y dos hijos y esos hijos e hijas se casarán y tendrán cada uno dos hijos y dos hijas que se casarán y tendrán...

El jefe orco, harto de oírla, la golpeo en la cabeza con el mango de su espada, esperando que eso la dejase inconsciente, pero ella siguió hablando como si nada le hubiese pasado. El pobre orco, ya pensando en el suicidio, le abrió la celda, le devolvió sus cosas y le indicó por donde estaba la salida, deseando que se fuera para así dejarlos con su asquerosa, pero tranquila, existencia.

–¿Vais a dejar que recorra yo sola esta lúgubre y fría caverna? ¿Y si me pierdo y muero antes de llegar a la salida? Entonces mi muerte caerá sobre vuestras conciencias y mi fantasma os perseguirá toda la eternidad atormentándoos de noche, sin permitiros dormir hasta que muráis de culpa y resentimiento, por no haber prestado ayuda a una joven, dulce y tierna dama aquel fatídico día que...

–Vale, vale, te acompañaremos a la salida –se rindió el jefe orco a medio camino de la desesperación.

–¿Veis? No es tan difícil ser amable –dijo Ary convencida mientras empezaba a caminar. –Partamos pues, debo ir a dejar calvo...ejem...a reencontrarme con mi amado.

Y se empezó a reír macabramente. Los orcos la miraron estupefactos y asustados, pensando que se habían librado de Sauron, pero habían caído en peores manos.

[– – –]

Legolas se movía sigilosamente por las tranquilas calles de Minas Thirith, con uno de sus puñales en la mano, sin alejarse de las paredes de las calles, provocando así que los habitantes lo mirasen pensando que se había vuelto loco. El elfo hacía apenas unos segundos que había sentido un nuevo escalofrío (ya sabemos todos por qué...) y se había puesto en guardia.

–Legolas, ¿qué haces? –le preguntó Gimli, que acertó a pasar por allí en ese momento y lo vio.

–Un peligro se cierne sobre mi –susurró el elfo mirando a su alrededor asustado. –Noto como si alguien me desease el peor de los males.

–¿Y tienes idea de quien podría ser? –inquirió el enano, mirando igualmente en torno a él.

–No. Pero es poderoso y maléfico –afirmó Legolas con temor.

–¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que lo único que necesitas es encontrar a una buena elfa, casarte y tener hijos –bromeó el enano.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó el elfo.

–Si, eso te quitaría la sensación de peligro –confirmó Gimli. –Y te aportaría muchas más cosas –añadió pícaramente dándole un codazo.

–Tal vez tengas razón... –dijo Legolas pensativo. –Tengo la sensación que me he olvidado de algo importante que tendría que haber hecho ya hace unos meses –dijo tras unos segundos.

–¿Casarte?

–No, más importante...

–¿Volver a casa?

–No, más importante...

–No creo que tenga que ver con ninguna elfa –afirmó el enano convencido.

Qué equivocado estaba Gimli...para desgracia de Legolas.

[– – –]

–¡Mi caballo! –gritó Ary de pronto.

Los orcos se sobresaltaron.

–¡He dejado mi caballo atrás! –se lamentó la joven. –¿Cómo seguiré mi camino ahora?

–¿Andando? –indicó con temor el jefe orco.

–¿Pretendes que camine más de una legua? –le preguntó Ary, con una mirada asesina.

–No, no, por supuesto que no –se corrigió el orco. –Ahora mismo irán tres de mis orcos a buscarlo, ¿verdad muchachos? –les dijo mirándolos suplicante.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto –dijeron. Tres de ellos salieron corriendo a buscar el primer caballo que encontrasen, ya que se habían comido el de la joven.

–Muchas gracias –dijo la "dama" sonriendo inocentemente. –Esperaremos aquí sentados, no conviene que nos fatiguemos.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a esperar pacientemente el regreso de los orcos. A los cinco minutos ya se había hartado de esperar y obligo a dos orcos más a ir en busca de los tres que habían partido anteriormente en busca de su caballo, amenazando con azotarlos si tardaban más de diez minutos en volver. A los siete minutos, los cinco orcos y un caballo regresaron y continuaron el camino hacia el exterior. Cuando por fin vieron el sol, los orcos se sintieron a salvo.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda, nobles orcos –dijo Ary a sus asustados acompañantes. –Espero que la suerte os sea propicia.

Y partió de las Montañas Nubladas en dirección a la Comarca, dejando a los orcos más aliviados que cuando se libraron de morir en la batalla de Mordor. Mientras los orcos hacían una fiesta para celebrar haberse librado la elfa, Ary cruzaba los caminos a toda velocidad. Se detuvo en Bree, para descansar unas horas y tomar una comida caliente, que terminó pagando un hombre que pasaba por el local en ese momento, ya que según la joven: "Ha estado mirándome todo el tiempo, por lo que no he podido disfrutar de mi comida ni he podido apreciar el sabor de los alimentos que este noble posadero ha tenido a bien servirme; con lo cual debe abonarme una indemnización por la molestia y pagar mi comida."

Así, luego de una buena comida (consistente en dos primeros, dos segundos, dos postres, vino y café) y de haber conseguido unas cuantas monedas más para su bolsa; atravesó los lindes de la Comarca y, tras haber preguntado a más de diez hobbits distintos, se dirigió silbando alegremente a la casa de un desprevenido Frodo Bolsón, que nada sabía acerca de la que estaba por caerle encima.

[– – –]

Ya de noche, en su habitación, Legolas Hojaverde volvía a pasear de un lado a otro. Entre el temor a un miedo desconocido y la duda de no recordar que era lo que se le había olvidado, el pobre elfo sentía que había envejecido treinta años en un día. Gandalf, que pasaba por allí, abrió la puerta, miró al elfo pasear, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cantina a beber.

"Esta juventud..."pensó el mago mientras bebía.

* * *

**N/A**: Pobre Legolas...la que le va a caer como se entere Ary que no se acuerda de ella...y pobre Frodo, que no sabe la que le espera XD Bueno, un capítulo más (con retraso, que mi beta tardó en corregirlo ¬¬) y espero que cumpla las expectativas de los lectores ^^ Por cierto, que me han soplado que el botón de los reviews no te ataca si lo pulsas, se puede usar sin problemas XD En dos semanas el siguiente...


	4. 3 En la Comarca

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3. En la Comarca**

Frodo se preparaba el pequeño refrigerio de la tarde (dos trozos de pan con manteca, un zanco de pollo frío, seis manzanas y una botella de vino), cuando oyó tocar el timbre. Se debatió unos segundos entre ir a abrir o ignorar la llamada. Tras oír un golpe equivalente a un derrumbe, decidió que lo mejor era abrir, al menos si quería seguir conservando su puerta. Y a hacerlo se dirigió, completamente ignorante del peligro que le aguardaba tras esa redonda puertecita...

[-]

Ary volvió a llamar a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba abierta y estaba golpeando a un pobre Frodo, que cayó al suelo en cuanto Ary se detuvo. La joven lo miró extrañada.

–¿Acaso es costumbre en este país recibir a las personas tirados en el suelo? –le preguntó.

La elfa se auto-invitó a entrar en la casa. Pasó por encima de Frodo, pisándole una mano en el proceso, tropezó con la lampara colgada en el techo y luego, al girarse, se dio de frente con el marco de la pequeña puerta de la habitación contigua. Frodo la observó divertido en silencio, mientras ella profería insultos cada vez mal malsonantes, impropios de una dama como ella...bueno, de una dama normal. Luego, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Ary se levantó del suelo, pasó a la habitación y se sentó orgullosamente.

–¿No vas a servirme nada? –le preguntó la joven al hobbit.

–Si, claro, ¿que te apetece? –inquirió Frodo.

–¿Me estás tuteando(1)? –se enojó la elfa.

–Eeeeee...¿no?

–Eso espero, puesto que estás hablando con la futura reina del Bosque Negro. Yo reinaré junto a mi amado príncipe y juntos crearemos un reino de paz y prosperidad que durará toda la eternidad y tendremos dos hijos y dos hija y esos hijos y hijas tendrán dos hijos y dos hijas cada uno y asi sucesivamente hasta que nuestra estirpe se halle en todos los lugares del mundo, siendo ejemplo de nuestro amor y devoción mutua, que se demostrará eternamente mediante...

Frodo, que había dejado de escucharla a mitad del discurso, preparó café y unas pastas y se acomodó en la silla de enfrente leyendo tranquilamente el periódico del día, mientras la joven, emocionada, relataba sus planes de futuro con su amado príncipe elfo de pelo rubio, al que dejaría calvo...ejem, al que adoraría por toda la eternidad.

[-]

Mientras, a muchas leguas de distancia, cierto príncipe elfo de pelo rubio se disponía a hacer algo que él creía que resolvería todos sus problemas de memoria: escribir una carta a su padre. Tras mirar el papel diez minutos sin saber que poner, por fin se decidió a empezar, ya que algún día tendría que hacerlo de todas formas. La carta, una vez terminada, decía así:

"_Padre._

_En estos últimos días tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que no logro recordarlo, por eso os pido ayuda para esta tarea. ¿Recordáis vos algo que a mi se me haya olvidado? Por cierto, aprovecho también para preguntaros por vuestra salud, ya que sois la única persona del reino cuya salud es importante para mi...creo._

_Atentamente,_

_Legolas"_

Tras finalizarla, la metió en un sobre, la selló con cera y la envió por mensajero hasta el reino de su padre, creyendo que así solucionaría el problema de su mala memoria. Mientras veía partir al mensajero, un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda (ya todos sabemos por qué...) y echó mano a su puñal, mirando a su alrededor como un perro acorralado.

[-]

–¿Dónde está? –repitió Ary por enésima vez.

–¿Dónde está quién? –preguntó a su vez Frodo también por enésima vez, sin tener ni idea de a quien se refería la elfa.

–¡¿Quién va a ser?!

–Si hablas de tu cerebro creo que se fue por la puerta hace rato...aunque quizás no lo hayas tenido nunca –le respondió Frodo harto de la conversación.

Llevaba media hora escuchando a la elfa parlotear sobre su amado elfo y sus planes de futuro con él y ya estaba hasta las narices de la maldita elfa.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la futura reina de los elfos?! –exclamó ofendida Ary.

–¡Como no seas reina de los pesados! –replicó Frodo.

–¡¿Qué?! Haré que te condenen a muerte por esa ofensa –amenazó ella.

–Sería mejor que seguir escuchándote –se burló él.

–¿De verdad? Pues entonces haré que te cuelguen por los ****** (censurado) mientras tiran de ti cuatro caballos en direcciones opuestas. Luego haré que te corten la **** (censurado) con un cuchillo mal afilado y oxidado, la frían y te la obliguen a comer. Después, te meteré en una olla gigante con aceite hirviendo y luego, mientras aún vives, te descuartizaré y te echaré de comida a unos orcos amigos míos que viven en las Montañas Nubladas (los orcos en cuestión sintieron un escalofrío colectivo) para que se den un festín con tu carne. Y con tu cabeza haré un pelota y se la daré a unos niños para que jueguen –explicó claramente la elfa. –¿Ha quedado claro?

Frodo asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces empecemos de nuevo –dijo Ary serenamente. –¿Dónde está?

–¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde está quién?! ¡Dime el maldito nombre de una maldita vez, porque si no no se de quién cojones me hablas! –gritó Frodo zarandeando a la elfa desesperado.

–¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –preguntó Ary inocentemente. Frodo se contuvo de coger el cuchillo a duras penas. –Hablo de Legolas, por supuesto. El más guapo, más fuerte, más agil, más...

Frodo, con un tic en el ojo derecho, contó hasta cien, mientras la elfa seguía alabando a Legolas como si él pudiese escucharla.

–...y es mio, por supuesto –remató Ary. –Entonces, ¿sabes donde podría encontrarlo?

–Ahora mismo no sé, pero si sé donde estará dentro de unos años si se casa contigo...

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Ary sorprendida. –¿En dónde?

–¡En un manicomio, por que aguantarte a ti vuelve loco a cualquiera!

Dicho esto, Frodo, con una fuerzas hasta ahora desconocida en él, arrastró a la sorprendida elfa hasta fuera de su casa, la sacó de su jardín dejándola sentada en el camino y volvió a su casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. Ary se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que hacer, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y volvió a salir Frodo con la capa de la elfa. El hobbit se la puso en las manos y volvió a entrar.

–Pero...no me has dicho dónde está Legolas –preguntó Ary a la puerta.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Frodo se asomó.

–¡Pregunta en Rivendel! –le gritó. –¡Y no vuelvas por aquí!

Frodo cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ary, sorprendida, ya que nadie nunca la había tratado así, se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos y luego, sonriendo alegremente, se montó en su caballo y partió a la búsqueda de nuevas de su elfo a Rivendel. Por el camino, iba cantando una canción de cosecha propia, que hablaba de cómo cortar el pelo a un elfo sin que él lo supiese.

[-]

En otra parte de la Tierra Media, Thranduil, padre de Legolas, miraba la carta de su hijo con cara indescifrable. No sabía si reírse, llorar o ignorar el asunto. Luego de mucho pensar, decidió escribir una contestación y la envió por medio del mismo mensajero que había mandado Legolas. Lo que no sabía el rey de los elfos, es que sus consejos serían de gran utilidad en el futuro para su hijo...

"_Querido hijo mio._

_Lamento informarte que no sé lo que has olvidado, pero dejame darte un consejo: quizás deberías cubrir tu espalda, ya que preveo que en poco tiempo correrás un grave peligro. Para prevenirlo, te recomiendo que te cuelgues dos carteles: "propiedad privada" y "pelo reservado por posible corte de novia vengativa". Te deseo lo mejor es este nuevo reto que te espera. Siempre te recordare con cariño, hijo mio._

_Atentamente_

_Thandruil"_

(1) Para quien no lo sepa, tutear es tratar de "tú" (o "vos" en latinoamerica) a una persona.

* * *

**N/A:** He vuelto...después de unas semanas sin inspiración ni ganas de escribir. Este capítulo esta sin corregir, porque a mi beta se le estropeo el ordenador y aun no lo pudo arreglar. Espero que os guste este capítulo...y si no, pues nada, lo solucionaré en el próximo ^^

...

¿Reviews? (El botón no muerde, lo juro)

...

Por cierto, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	5. 4 El camino a Rivendel I

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

*UniversalAnimeTV: si, su cabellera peligra...y mucho XD Para subir una historia aquí tienes que tener cuenta, después tienes que ir a "Publish" y aceptar las normas en la pestaña "Rules & guidelines". Después le das a "New history" y sigues los pasos. Para subir los capítulos tienes que ir a "Doc Manager". Espero serte de ayuda ^^

*Aria: la sigoooo! No la voy a dejar por nada, puede que a veces tarde algo en subir, pero esta historia la termino si o si ^^

*YuePrice: ten padres para eso XD Aún queda un poco para Rivendel, pero si, la va a armar...como siempre jajajajaja

*Claudiskin: apreciaría tu visita, pero me encanta mi pelo, gracias =P Esa frase (esa gran frase XD) me la sugirió mi beta, así que le estoy eternamente agradecida por ello (bueno, tanto como eternamente...XD) Espero que este te guste también. Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El camino a Rivendel I**

Merry y Pippin disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde robando verduras y patatas en un huerto, cuando vieron pasar a una elfa cantando alegremente. Como buenos curiosos que son, decidieron ir a mirar. No sabían donde se estaban metiendo...

[-]

Ary, tras amargarle la existencia un rato al pobre Frodo, dejaba la Comarca cantando alegremente mientras se dirigía a Rivendel (o eso creía ella). Tan distraída iba, inventando su propia letra para la canción, que no vio a dos hobbits que se pusieron en medio del camino para detenerla y casi les pasa por encima con el caballo, el cual intentaba esquivar a los pobres medianos como podía (la elfa agarraba tan fuerte las riendas que el pobre no podía hacer mucho...)

–Mira por donde vas, elfa –le increpó Merry.

–Casi nos aplastas –añadió Pippin enfadado.

–¿Quien me habla? –preguntó Ary sorprendida mirando a los lados sin ver nada.

–¡Aquí abajo! –exclamó Merry molesto.

–¡Oh! Unos niños –se sorprendió la joven. –Perdona chiquitín, ¿voy bien encaminada hacia Rivendel?

–No somos niños –se enfadó Pippin. –Y vas en la dirección contraria.

–A mi me parecéis niños –se defendió la elfa. –Sois muy pequeños.

–Si yo estuviese encima de un caballo y tu en el suelo también te vería pequeña –protestó Pippin.

–Lo dudo mucho –dijo Ary con superioridad.

–¡Probemos! –exigió el mediano.

–¡Vale! –accedió la supuesta dama.

Ary bajo del caballo y Pippin se dispuso a subir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante...¡no llegaba a la grupa! Lo intentó saltando... no pudo. Lo intento con ayuda de Merry... acabaron los dos en el suelo. Mientras los dos hobbits seguían batallando, Ary se partía de risa casi tirada en el suelo. Después de cinco minutos, se compadeció de él y lo ayudó a subir al caballo.

–¿Ves? Desde aquí arriba yo también tengo que mirar hacía abajo para poder verte –dijo victorioso Pippin.

–Vale, vale. Baja de mi caballo y haz el favor de decirme cual es el camino correcto para llegar a Rivendel –ordenó la elfa molesta.

Pippin desmontó (de cabeza) y le dio las indicaciones pertinentes.

–¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me has mentido y acabaré perdida en medio del bosque a merced de los animales salvajes y, tal vez, algún que otro orco dispuesto a acabar con mi preciada vida, la cual dedicaré enteramente a colmar de honores y regalos a mi preciado elfo, el cual estoy buscando desesperadamente, ya que se fue a una guerra y no volvió, y días después encontrarán mi cadáver en un rincón del camino?

Los hobbits tardaron un par de minutos en procesar lo que había dicho la joven.

–Tranquila, nunca mentiríamos a una dama –aseguró Merry.

–Pero si no nos crees, te acompañaremos hasta Bree –ofreció Pippin.

–Está bien. Guiadme –accedió la muchacha desconfiada.

Y así partieron los tres hacia Bree.

[-]

–Gandalf, ¿has visto a Legolas estos días? –preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

–No, no lo he visto desde que llegó la respuesta de su padre –respondió el viejo mago.

–¿Dónde estará? –se preguntó el rey.

_**En otro lugar del palacio...**_

–Legolas, se que estás ahí adentro. Ábreme la puerta o la tiraré abajo –amenazó Gimli hacia la puerta de la alcoba de su amigo.

–No estoy –respondió (estúpidamente) el elfo.

–¿Cómo que no estás si me has respondido?

–Es producto de tu imaginación –respondió el elfo fantasmagóricamente.

–¿Qué sucede Gimli? –preguntó Aragorn, que pasaba en ese momento por ahí con Gandalf.

–Legolas está encerrado en su habitación y no me quiere abrir la puerta –explicó rápidamente el enano.

–¡Que no estoy! –exclamó el elfo (de nuevo, estúpidamente).

–Te estamos escuchando hablar, ¿cómo no vas a estar? –inquirió Aragorn.

–Os lo estáis imaginando todo –respondió Legolas.

–¡¿Cómo vamos a imaginar todos lo mismo?! –preguntó exasperado el enano.

–¿Qué habéis fumado hoy? –dejó caer el elfo como si nada.

Gandalf, ya harto de la conversación absurda, le dio una patada a la puerta, que cayó pesadamente, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

–A ver, ¿qué te cruje a ti hoy? –preguntó el mago al elfo.

–Veréis, acabo de recordar... –Legolas se paró vacilante.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué has recordado? –preguntó impaciente Gimli.

–Que mi novia me está esperando en el Bosque Negro –dijo el elfo inocentemente.

–...¡¿Qué?!

[-]

–¿Por qué te diriges a Rivendel? –preguntó Merry con curiosidad mientras caminaban.

–Estoy buscando a mi novio –respondió Ary. Iba andando para poder hablar más cómodamente con los hobbits –Se fue a la guerra y, aunque prometió volver, aún no lo hizo. Y como me cansé de esperarle, he salido en su búsqueda, ya que tenemos que casarnos y tener hijos y gobernar un reino y...

–¿Cómo se llama tu novio? –interrumpió rápidamente Pippin.

–Legolas. Es el príncipe del Bosque Negro –dijo con orgullo la elfa.

–Perdona, creo que no te he entendido bien. ¿Has dicho Legolas? –preguntó Merry sorprendido.

–Eso he dicho.

–Vaya, él nunca mencionó que tuviese novia –comentó inocentemente Pippin.

–¿Nunca? –inquirió Ary con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–No, nun... –Merry, que se había dado cuenta de la furia asesina de la joven, le tapó la boca a su amigo rápidamente.

–Tampoco le preguntamos, ya sabes, estábamos en medio de una guerra y pasaron muchas cosas en el viaje y... –intentó arreglar Merry.

Ary se paró en medio del camino, con la vista clavada en el suelo y agarrando tan fuerte las riendas del caballo que tenía los nudillos blancos. Los hobbits, un tanto asustados, se detuvieron también, esperando la reacción de la elfa. De pronto, Ary empezó a reír, primero muy bajito y luego cada vez más alto, con una risa maléfica que heló la sangre a todos los que la oyeron.

En ese mismo instante, Legolas sintió que se cernía sobre él una oscuridad mayor a la que había sentido nunca, cargada de furia asesina. Y, en ese instante también, intuyó que los consejos de su padre no eran en vano y que le convendría ponerlos en practica si quería seguir viviendo...o conservando su pelo, aunque eso último él no lo sabía...

[-]

–¡¿Cómo puede una persona olvidarse de algo tan importante?! –preguntó a nadie en particular el rey de Gondor.

–Con lo del viaje para destruir el anillo, la guerra...-trató de excusarse el elfo.

–Pobre muchacha, debe estar muy preocupada. Seguramente esté esperando tu regreso sentada ante el fuego de la chimenea día tras día, triste y sola –dramatizó Arwen, que había aparecido por ahí.

–O tal vez, ya harta de esperar, a encontrado a otro elfo que la quiera y la cuide –añadió el enano.

–Y se acuerde de ella –añadió también Gandalf.

–Quizás ya se haya casado –dijo Aragorn.

–Y tenga hijos –comentó Arwen.

–Y se haya olvidado de ti –añadió el enano.

–No creo –rió nerviosamente el elfo.

–O te haya dado por muerto y se haya quitado la vida porque no quería vivir sin ti –remató sin piedad el enano.

–¡Ary no haría eso! –exclamó enfadado Legolas. –¡Ninguna de esas cosas!

–No puedes saberlo, porque no estás en el Bosque Negro, si no aquí –puntualizó Gandalf.

Entonces, Legolas, recordando cómo era Ary y, sobre todo, lo que era capaz de hacer, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era escribirle una carta también a ella, explicando su retraso y preguntándole cómo se encontraba. Echó, literalmente, a sus amigos de su habitación y se dispuso a escribir la carta a su amada, esperando que ella lo entendiese.

"_Mi __querida __amada Arian._

_En estos años que he pasado fuera, he notado tu ausencia __Te echo de menos a cada segundo que estoy lejos de ti. Tu ausencia me atormenta todas las noches y aunque deseo desesperadamente regresar a tu lado, __no me he acordado hasta hoy __todavía no puedo hacerlo._

_Me gustaría saber como estás__ Me complacería saber de ti... cómo estás, cómo logras sobrevivir el día a día con esta distancia que nos separa. Deseo que estés bien, __que no me hayas olvidado y te hayas casado con otro y tenido hijos y__ y que la vida te haya tratado bien estos años que he estado ausente._

_Volveré algún día__ Volveré en unos meses, cuando de por finalizados mis asuntos aquí, en Minas Tirith. Espérame __un poco más__ amada mía. Mi corazón __y mi pensamiento__ está contigo._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Legolas"_

[-]

Esa misma noche, en un camino de la Comarca...

–Oye, quizás deberías cenar algo –le dijo Merry a Ary, preocupado por la calma y serenidad de la joven tras el ataque de ira asesina de hacía unas horas.

–No, gracias, no tengo hambre –declinó ella con educación.

–Como quieras...

Se hizo el silencio unos minutos.

–¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? –le dijo Pippin a Ary.

–Por supuesto –aceptó ella.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis Legolas y tú? –preguntó tranquilamente. Merry dejó caer la cena sorprendido y se preparó para escapar de un posible arrebato de furia élfico.

–Es una historia muy graciosa –rió la elfa. –Veréis, un día...

[-]

Al mismo tiempo, en Minas Tirith...

–Aquí estás, maldito elfo –dijo Gimli.

Legolas se encontraba sentado en la muralla que rodeaba el palacio, mirando las estrellas. Gimli y Aragorn se sentaron cada uno a su lado (Gimli tuvo que saltar un par de veces para poder subirse al muro, para mofa de sus dos amigos, y al final tuvo que ayudarle Legolas). Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

–Dime, amigo mío, ¿cómo conociste a tu amada? –preguntó Aragorn, rompiendo el silencio.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo –respondió Legolas sonriendo. –Un día, yo...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**N/A:** bueno, otro capítulo y un misterioso final...¿cómo se conocieron estos dos? Toca esperar para saberlo. Espero no tardar mucho esta vez, aunque no prometo nada -.-" No depende solo de mi, mi beta a veces tampoco está por la labor de corregir y tarda lo suyo (si, es una indirecta, y no solo por lo de mis capítulos ¬¬)

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado. ¡Ah! Ya he domesticado el botón de los reviews, no muerde, se puede usar sin problemas XD


	6. 5 El príncipe y la elfa

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

N/A: las partes en cursiva son flashback.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El príncipe y la elfa**

_Era por la tarde cuando Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro, que había salido a pasear, escuchó un grito en el bosque. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el sonido de la voz, que parecía de mujer, y se encontró con una joven elfa que miraba horrorizaba un árbol caído. Legolas, un tanto preocupado, se acercó a ella._

–_¿Os encontráis bien, joven dama? –preguntó._

–_S-se ha caído –murmuró ella._

–_Si, ya lo he visto –dijo Legolas desconcertado. –¿Os golpeo al caer?_

–_¿Has escuchado que se haya caído ahora? –inquirió la joven mirándolo con una mueca sarcástica._

–_No, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lo miráis así? –preguntó más confuso que antes el príncipe._

–_Era mi base secreta –confesó la joven._

–_¿Una base secreta?_

–_Si, ya sabes, a donde vas cuando no quieres que nadie te encuentre –explicó la muchacha __resuelta__._

–_Sé lo que es una base secreta –replicó Legolas molesto._

–_¿Entonces por qué preguntas? –preguntó desconcertada la joven._

–_¡Yo no he preguntado nada!_

–_¡Si que has preguntado! ¡Has dicho "¿una base secreta?" y eso en mi casa es una pregunta, en la tuya no sé!_

–_¡Eso no era una pregunta!_

–_¡Ah, perdón! ¡Es que los príncipes preguntan distinto! –se burló ella._

–_¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡Te recuerdo que estás hablando con tu príncipe! –casi gritó Legolas._

–_¡Y yo te recuerdo que la culpa es tuya! ¡No te metas dónde no te llaman! –le replicó ella. Y se fue de allí con la cabeza alta._

_Legolas, todavía sorprendido, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido la joven..._

[-]

–Pero, si ahora estáis prometidos...¿cómo es que...? No lo entiendo –interrumpió Aragorn.

–Es verdad –coincidió Arwen. –Es difícil creer que después de haber tratado así al príncipe no la hubiesen encarcelado.

–¡No se lo conté a nadie! –exclamó Legolas, molesto por la interrupción.

–Claro, no querías que nadie supiese que una mujer te había tomado el pelo –se burló Gimli.

–¿Cómo...? ¡No! ¡Es inmoral encerrar a una mujer! –se defendió el elfo.

–Por supuesto que lo es –admitió Gandalf. Le guiñó un ojo al enano, riéndose por lo bajo. –Por favor, continua.

–Bien. Después de eso...

[-]

_Era la fiesta de primavera en el Bosque Negro y todos los habitantes estaban emocionados. Los árboles habían sido adornados con guirnaldas y faroles que centelleaban en la noche con diferentes colores. Las jóvenes lucían sus mejores vestidos esperando encandilar así a los varones, que también vestían sus mejores galas. La música se podía oír a muchos kilómetros de distancia, acompañada por las risas y los cánticos de los elfos._

_Ary, sentada en un banco, observaba a las parejas bailar con tristeza. Todavía ningún joven la había invitado a bailar, pero la noche acababa de empezar y se negaba a creer que nadie lo haría. Permaneció sentada un rato más viendo a las parejas bailar hasta que un destello blanco llamó la atención de la multitud y todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección a él. Legolas, el príncipe, se acercaba en ese momento a la fiesta, engalanado más que nadie._

–_Presumido –murmuró Ary._

_La joven se levantó con gracia y se alejó de la zona de baile, donde todas las demás muchachas se acercaban al príncipe con la esperanza de que él las invitase a bailar, cosa que ninguna lograba. Todas deseaban que el príncipe eligiese ya a su princesa, pero él no parecía tener prisa y, desde luego, Ary no sería una de esas que babearía detrás de sus pasos como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Menuda tontería._

–_Joven dama – un muchacho se le acercó sonriendo. –¿Me concedéis este baile?_

–_Por supuesto –accedió ella alegremente, cogiendo la mano que __le __tendía._

_Legolas, desde el otro lado de la pista de baile, observó como la joven que se había burlado de él, bailaba con un muchacho. Tras unos minutos indeciso, atravesó la pista y se acercó a ellos. Se sentía observado a cada paso que daba e inquieto por alguna que otra aura maligna también (concretamente, la de una elfa rubia que lo desnudaba con la mirada, ya que no podía hacerlo con las manos)._

–_Perdonad –dijo cuando llegó a la altura de la __chica__ y su pareja de baile. –Me preguntaba si tal vez la dama querría bailar conmigo._

_Ary lo miró ceñuda y el joven sorprendido. Finalmente, sabedora de las consecuencias de decir que no (burlas eternas por la oportunidad perdida por parte de las demás mujeres y, posiblemente, incluso de su propia familia), Ary asintió con la cabeza secamente y cambió de pareja con resignación. Legolas empezó a moverse, obligando a Ary a mantener su ritmo._

–_¿Podría conocer el nombre de mi pareja de baile? –preguntó educadamente el príncipe._

–_¿Esa es una pregunta? –preguntó ella por respuesta sonriendo con malicia. –Porque al parecer los príncipes no preguntan igual que el resto de los común mortales._

–_Si, es una pregunta –respondió él con un leve tic en el ojo._

–_Arian._

–_Bonito nombre. Y...¿a qué te dedicas?_

–_A molestar príncipes –dijo ella burlonamente._

–_Hablo en serio –replicó Legolas._

–_Está bien –suspiró ella. –Mi madre está empeñada en que aprenda a llevar el puesto de telas en el mercado, pero yo no quiero._

–_¿Por qué no? No parece __un__mal trabajo –observó él._

–_Nunca has estado en el mercado ¿verdad? –Legolas negó con la cabeza. –Es como entrar en Mordor sin protección ni armas. Son muy pocas las que van a comprar realmente. La gran mayoría considera el mercado como un gran local de cotilleos._

–_¿Y qué se dice por eses sitios? –preguntó desinteresadamente Legolas._

–_Oye, ¿te importaría si hablamos sentados? –preguntó a su vez ella, mirando de reojo a la rubia del aura maligna, que los miraba con cara asesina._

–_Claro, como quieras –accedió él._

_Se sentaron en un banco lejos de los bailarines. A ninguno les pasó desapercibido que la mayor parte de los asistentes a la fiesta los observaba con interés._

–_¿Y bien?_

–_Veamos, corre el rumor de que el rey ha vendido las joyas de su esposa a los enanos, las cocineras del palacio dicen que uno de los criados roba comida y bebida en __la__s__ despensas, una de mis vecinas afirma que vio al marido de su hermana con un hombre en el lago, se discute la posibilidad de que el príncipe no pueda tener hijos y por eso no quiere buscar esposa..._

–_¿Qué? ¿De verdad dicen eso? –se sobresaltó Legolas._

–_Si, también hay quien opina que te gustan los hombres y por eso no buscas esposa –añadió la joven._

–_Pero bueno...¿no hay más cosas de las que hablar? –se indignó el príncipe._

–_¿Es cierto? –preguntó Ary._

–_¡No! Nada de eso es cierto –respondió rápidamente._

–_Entonces busca esposa rápido, antes de que se les de por decir que te has casado con una enana o algo así –le advirtió la muchacha._

–_¿Es que no tienen nada más interesante de lo que hablar? –se lamentó el príncipe._

–_No –negó la elfa rotundamente. –La familia real es un tema muy interesante como para no hablar de él. Hace unos meses decían que tenías una amante humana que vivía escondida en el bosque._

–_¿Estás segura de que dijeron solo una? Igual de repente me aparecen cinco o seis._

–_Bueno, lo que es seguro es que ya tienen cotilleo para meses desde esta noche –comentó Ary._

–_¿Ah si?_

–_Nunca bailas con nadie –apuntó ella._

–_¡Oh!_

–_Supongo que tendré que encontrar rápido una base secreta nueva y no salir de ella en un par de meses –añadió Ary. Se levantó con soltura. –Un placer bailar con vos. Si me disculpa me retiro a mis dominios._

_Ary se fue de la fiesta lo más rápido posible, dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la boca y sintiéndose observada, pero, en el fondo, feliz..._

[-]

–¿Cuantas semanas estuvieron hablando de eso? –preguntó emocionado Pippin.

–Uff, aún no han parado –dijo Ary. –Pero bueno, dejalos que hablen, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer...

–¿Y cómo acabasteis prometidos? –inquirió Merry con curiosidad.

–Al día siguiente, Legolas apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Dijo que tenía que enseñarme algo y me llevo hasta un árbol hueco que había cerca del lago, como compensación por los cotilleos que iba a tener que aguantar. Y desde ese día siempre íbamos al árbol o a pasear o simplemente nos quedábamos sentados junto al lago charlando. Una cosa llevo a otra y bueno, acabamos juntos –relató Ary emocionada.

–Pero... –empezó Pippin. La elfa lo miró con interés. –Su padre...

–El padre está encantado –afirmó Ary sonriendo.

En otro lugar de la Tierra Media...

–Majestad, los padres de la prometida de su hijo han enviado un mensaje para vos –anunció un sirviente.

–Dámelo y vete –ordenó Thranduil.

El elfo le dio el mensaje y salió casi corriendo de la sala mientras el rey elfo abría el mensaje extrañado. Nunca había recibido un mensaje de la familia de Arian, por lo que estaba seguro de que era grave, o por lo menos lo suficientemente importante como para molestarle. Era un mensaje corto, dónde le explicaban los retorcidos planes de su hija respecto a su hijo (planes conocidos por todo el reino) y le mandaban la carta que Legolas había escrito para su prometida.

–¡Ay, hijo mio! Te auguro un mal futuro –suspiró el rey, recordando el mal genio de su futura nuera.

[-]

_Ary se miró al espejo una vez más. Estaba muy nerviosa. El padre de Legolas había insistido en conocer a la novia de su hijo y los había invitado a cenar al palacio._

–_¡Arian! –llamó su padre desde el salón. –¿Aún no estás lista?_

–_¡Ya voy! –gritó._

_La muchacha cogió su capa de gala, se la echó por encima y salió de sus aposentos. Sus padres la esperaban en el salón, junto con un sirviente del palacio encargado de recogerlos. El camino se hizo en silencio. Nunca habían estado en presencia del rey, al menos no de esa forma, cenando en la misma mesa que él._

_El carruaje se paró y el sirviente los invitó a salir. Ary, nerviosa, casi se cae saliendo de él, pero su padre la agarró justo a tiempo. Fueron guiados a un gran comedor, donde el rey y el príncipe esperaban. Tras las presentaciones y los cumplidos de rigor (lo típico en una cena, ya se sabe: bonita casa, buen servicio, un placer recibir una invitación, déjeme dinero...eso último no), se sentaron a cenar._

–_¿Cómo os conocisteis? –preguntó Thranduil a la pareja._

–_Pues... –dudó Legolas, recordando el árbol caído y la pelea de después._

–_Me oyó gritar en el bosque, fue a mirar que pasaba, me tocó las narices, lo puse en su sitio y me fui –simplificó Ary con naturalidad._

_A Legolas casi se le cae el tenedor de la mano y sus padres la miraron boquiabiertos._

–_Una situación poco...corriente –dijo el rey un tanto sorprendido. –¿Y cómo fue el segundo encuentro?_

–_Fue en el baile de primavera del año pasado –respondió Legolas con rapidez, al ver que Ary se disponía a responder otra vez. –Bailamos, hablamos un rato y después ella se fue._

–_Después empezó a venir a mi casa todos los días y salíamos a pasear por el bosque o íbamos al lago –añadió Ary._

–_Ya veo. ¿A que te dedicas, Arian? –le preguntó el rey._

–_Ayudo a mi madre en el puesto de telas del mercado y a veces cuido el niño de mi vecina._

–_¿Te gustan los niños? –inquirió Thranduil._

–_Bueno, depende de cómo se porte el niño en cuestión. Por ejemplo, el hijo de mi vecina el otro día me tiró tinta encima de mi vestido favorito. En ese momento, los niños no me gustaron nada._

–_Si, a veces los niños son un poco insoportables –concedió el rey riendo. –Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, Legolas siempre le tiraba bolas de barro a las cocineras. Y algunas tenían piedras __dentro._

_Se echaron a reir. La cena prosiguió en ese ambiente hasta después del postre, cuando el rey tenía que aceptar o no la relación de su hijo con Arian._

–_Bueno, he de decir que no eres una joven convencional y, desde luego, estoy seguro que carácter tienes el suficiente como para enfrentarte a todo un reino si hace falta, pero..._

_El rey se detuvo y miró a su hijo y después a Arian._

–_Dime Arian, ¿que harías si un día mi hijo muere y tú tienes que encargarte del reino? –le preguntó._

–_Obviamente, cuidaré del reino hasta que nuestro hijo tenga edad suficiente para reinar y luego me encargaré de enseñarle y orientarle en su tarea, como buena madre, esposa y reina –respondió ella con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos._

–_¿Y si no tenemos hijos? –preguntó Legolas._

–_¡Claro que vamos a tener hijos! ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no quieres tener hijos conmigo? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¡Cuatro como mínimo! ¡Dos niños y dos niñas! ¡Y tendrán dos nombres cada uno! ¡Y cuando se casen vivirán en el palacio con nosotros! ¿Ha quedado claro? –le gruñó Ary a Legolas, con la cara casi pegada a la de él._

–_Si, claro, mi amor –respondió él nervioso._

–_Así me gusta._

_El rey y los padres de la joven los miraron sorprendidos._

–_Bienvenidos a la familia –dijo el rey tendiéndole la mano al padre de Ary._

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin el pasado de estos dos (con un poco de retraso, con los examenes del insti no he tenido tiempo para mucho). Puede ser que no sea el último trozo de su pasado que leamos, pero quizás tengamos que esperar unos capítulos más.

De momento, se aceptan apuestas: ¿qué le hará Ary a Legolas cuando lo pille por fin? ¿Qué macabros planes tramará esa "tierna y delicada" elfa? Y, la más importante, ¿Gimli dejará de putear a Legolas?

Esto, y más, en próximos capítulos...

¡Ah! El boton de reviews dice que quiere que le den uso...


End file.
